Plastic spikes for golf and other spiked shoes have been in use for a number of years (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,748). Sole inserts made of plastic for supporting spikes have also been used.
Sole insert and spike systems as structural components in shoe construction, as well as having the capacity of holding plastic spikes in position during service have included a number of drawbacks.